


Becoming

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Queen of the Damned Stories/Crossovers [4]
Category: Queen of the Damned (2002)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Song: Before I’m Dead, Vampire Turning, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Set during the end of the movie, when Marius pays David a visit..





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; I wish you all the best with your stories. Well, here’s a new Queen of the Damned fanfic that I found on Ficwad.com. However, I decided to beta read it beforehand (while also making sure to correct the spelling and grammar mistakes that caught my eye, as I usually do whenever I read someone else’s writing). 
> 
> Basically, this is set during the scene where Marius visits David. However, in the movie, Marius is heard saying “Hello” to David before the scene cuts to Lestat and Jessie walking down the sidewalk together.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the 2002 film Queen of the Damned. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Becoming**

“Hello, David.”

The sound of Marius’s silky voice instantly made David Talbot look up from the heavy leather-bound journal. He hadn’t heard the vampire enter. _But one never does,_ he reminded himself. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

He had spent most of his adult life in the Talamasca studying the vampires. The Ancients in particular held a fascination for him, and the history of Marius, one of the oldest that his organization was able to uncover, was a personal hobby/obsession.

He had never expected to see him face to face at Lestat’s debacle of a concert. The few moments he had spoke to David had been like no other experience in his life — apart from meeting the infamous Vampire Lestat himself. To know these beings, to talk with them, to see them with his own eyes and truly know they existed, and not just as shadowy figures in yellowed books — that had been the pinnacle of his career in the Talamasca.

And now, only minutes after Lestat and Jessie (his sweet Jessie — his prized apprentice and friend — now one of **them** ) had left his office, Marius the Ancient was standing on the other side of the room, arms folded, regarding him with keen interest.

“Marius.”

David’s voice sounded small and awed to his own ears. His mouth was suddenly very dry and his heart was pounding in his throat. He closed Lestat’s book with a snap, and started to get up from his desk, but Marius — graceful as a cat and resplendent in his red 19th century velvet — was suddenly looming over him, pushing him back down into his chair with a pale, elegant hand.

“Leaving so soon?” The vampire’s tone was light and mocking. “And to think I came all this way just to see you.”

“To see me?” David managed, his voice shaking only slightly.

Marius smiled and David could see his sharp white teeth. “Well, of course, David — to see you.”

The vampire settled himself on the edge of David’s desk.

“What you told dear Jessie just now, it was not true,” said Marius, casually looking down and running a finger across the edge of the antique desktop.

“Excuse me?” David frowned; he wasn’t sure where this was going.

“I meant about not wanting to know what it’s like to be one of us,” Marius explained.

“I don’t want to know!” David blurted out, but then composed himself. “It is true I find vampires fascinating, and have made a life’s study of them in the Talamasca.”

He set aside Lestat’s book, and calmly adjusted his wire-rimmed spectacles, pushing his chair back from his desk to better look up into the face of his preternatural visitor. “However, it is the vast knowledge and rich history you have to share with us that interests me — not joining your ranks.”

“Indeed?” Marius regarded David like an affectionate parent regarding a fibbing child.

“Indeed. I am honored by your visit, and I hope that you will share your account of your life with us. We know much of Lestat, whereas with you, we only know what is briefly mentioned about you in his journal…”

“David, David, David,” Marius shook his head. “Ever the scholarly English gentleman, always thinking in terms of the Talamasca. But what is it that you, David, want?”

“To know your story and the stories of the other ancients… to know everything about your kind.” David could not hide the excitement in his voice. “This would be the greatest thing I could aspire to know…”

“You would know everything?” Marius asked quietly.

“Yes — everything,” David replied. He sat forward and began to reach for his tape recorder.

“You won’t need that,” Marius said. His cold hand took hold of David’s, and David shivered at his touch. “There is a very simple way for you to know everything of myself and the ancients, dear David — and it’s the only way I can give to you this knowledge.”

“All right.”

“But it is not without cost…”

David answered immediately. “I can give you whatever you ask; the whole of the resources of the Talamasca are at my disposal. For such information they would consider no price too great…”

Marius smiled. “And do you feel this way as well?”

“The gathering of knowledge for the order is my whole life,” David replied.

“Then so be it.”

And again Marius smiled. Before David could react, the vampire was at his throat.

_‘No!’_

But the thought never left David’s lips — only a cry of pain and shock and bewilderment as Marius swooped down on him and sharp teeth pierced the tender flesh of his throat.

David struggled to break free, but the ancient vampire held him fast as if he were a child. The pain of the bite was intense and David nearly fainted from it. The vampire fed, his cold arms wrapped tightly around David’s slight form, and with the taking of blood came a pleasure just as keen as the pain had been. The sensation was paralyzing and all consuming, among other things; David found himself lost in it and all but deafened by his own quickening heartbeat. The room was fading around him as he weakened. He could barely think, but he felt fear, hopelessness, betrayal — and failure to the Talamasca, to all that had mattered in his life. When Marius released him David fell back in his chair, unable to move. The vampire’s face was a blur above him and he was suddenly and stupidly aware that he had lost his glasses.

“Soon, David, you will know all…” Marius drew a long, sharp fingernail across his wrist, watching calmly as the blood — ancient, dark and rich — welled and oozed from the thin red line. He recalled, without regret, how he had made Pandora, Armand and Lestat centuries before. And now he would give the Dark Gift yet again.

“Please…” David’s voice was barely audible. “Please — I don’t want to die.”

“Then drink from me and live forever…”

Marius held his hand above David’s head and drops of blood dripped down from the vampire’s wrist, spattering David’s chin and mouth. Automatically he licked at it, a shock of sensation flooding through him, his bright blue eyes growing wide. Marius pressed his wrist to David’s lips and David drank. The vampire’s blood burned like fire in his stomach, as intoxicating as rich liquor. His and Marius’ heartbeats became a deafening, all encompassing duet pounding throughout his whole being. Images of people and places flooded his mind, memories spanning centuries became as his own, until he was overwhelmed by it all — and then Marius pulled his wrist away; David was left gasping.

“That’s enough!” Marius frowned, watching as the wound on his wrist slowly closed and healed itself.

“Oh god… oh god… oh god.” A shudder ran through David, and agony knifed into him, making him double over. He fell to the floor, convulsing, changing — dying.

David’s lips parted in an anguished cry, revealing suddenly outsized canines, while his neatly cropped hair immediately grew down to his shoulders in rich, mahogany curls. His fingernails grew out far longer than they had ever done in his mortal life. Finally, he lay there on the floor of his office, whimpering until the last of the pain of becoming was gone.

“It’s over now, David.”

Marius knelt beside him, helping him to sit up. David’s hair, now long and a bit wild, obscured his face — but he made no attempt to sweep it back. Instead, his immediate action was one of long habit, and Marius watched with amusement as David fumbled about for his missing glasses. The vampire retrieved them from where they had fallen — miraculously unharmed and just out of David’s reach. He pressed them into the fledgling vampire’s hands.

“You no longer need these, you know.”

Marius reached out and gently pushed the hair back from David’s face; the Englishman glowed with vampiric beauty, and Marius felt enamored with him — just as he had been with his beloved Pandora, the beautiful boy Armand and the incorrigible Lestat.

“Open your eyes, David — see as a vampire sees…”

David looked at Marius with eyes like sapphires, clutching his spectacles to his chest like a security blanket. He was seeing with vampire eyes for the first time, and was spellbound by what he saw. Marius tenderly caressed David’s cheek and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
